


授翻The General and the Student上将与学生

by ziwing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spencer is a Geek/Nerd Rock Star
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner在过去几年已经做过许多工作，从海陆狙击手升为上将，现在他为国家安全局工作。他接到一项外勤任务，没想到会爱上他的目标，而Spencer Reid原来在他们相遇的那一刻就知道他的身份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	授翻The General and the Student上将与学生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The General and the Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046484) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



> Thanks so much for DarkJediQueen giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 感谢DarkJediQueen 授权，翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。

Aaron Hotchner无论做什么工作都游刃有余、名列前茅。他一直是海军陆战队最出色的狙击手之一，这让他得以快速晋升，成为一名上将。他已经从战场上退下来两年了，现在服务于国家安全局。最近他接到一项外勤任务，虽然差不多只是保姆的工作，但能让他不用整天待在办公室也是好事。他需要负责保护一项国家安全局的资产，文件只称他为“收集者”。国家安全局文件没有记录是谁，但他被很好地安置和隐藏着。在NSA只有极少数人知道 Doctor Spencer Reid就是收集者，一个星期前，Aaron对此一无所知，接到任务时，他才有权阅读收集者目前已破解的7个案子的资料。

Spencer Reid坐在略显拥挤的咖啡馆对面，似乎完全埋头于他的工作，而没有注意咖啡师和另外两个客人试图跟他搭讪。这是一般人看到的情况，但Aaron清楚Spencer只是善于忽略对他而言不重要的东西。让Aaron稍稍有点恼怒的是被Spencer捉到他在盯着对方，而且Spencer明确让他知道他被捉到了，他只是不知道哪里露馅了。

在他之前已经有两名探员被他发现，年轻男子从他们监视下溜走时，还几乎让自己受了伤。现在还未查出Spencer对于NSA的意义是如何泄漏，又是哪一方的敌人，但Aaron的任务是与他成为朋友，并借此保护他的安全。从他的文件Aaron知道他似乎并不难于亲近，他唯一的挚友是一个叫JJ的女人，也是他的教子Henry的母亲。由于她的丈夫Will在Henry出生前就去世了，她收拾行装，随着Spencer每次换大学而搬家。如果不是Spencer的文件写着他是同性恋，Aaron会发誓，他和JJ是一对。

Spencer Reid几乎在国内每一个常青藤大学都有学位，有些还不只一个，他已经去了哈佛Harvard和耶鲁Yale，同时修读四个学位，全名单Aaron不打算一一列举。国家安全局给的文件，只说见附表，所谓的附表虽然只有一页，但却以非常小的字号打印，它列出这些学位经历的年数或月数，以及所在大学。当时Aaron向主管询问，这张表为何没编入档案，主管告诉他，Spencer要求它不被编号，不能一眼看出它的总数似乎更好。他是学术界的摇滚巨星，每个名校都求才若渴，无论他在哪个大学的课程即将结束时，名校们都挥舞着福利和科研资源争成一团。

乔治敦Georgetown和乔治华盛顿大学GWU俩都略胜一筹。Spencer的文件说，他在家对Henry进行独立家教，不难看出这个男人是如何爱着他的教子。他们三个人住在Georgetown校园边缘的一所房子。 JJ为FBI工作，基于Spencer就读的学校而改变职位。Aaron不知道FBI为何愿意格外宽容，允许她这样的自由。Spencer的文件没说，而Aaron也没看她的文件。今年，Henry开始在Georgetown校园上学，教案由Spencer和其他大学教授一起开发。Aaron预测如果Henry喜欢他现在的生活，他们会在这边住上一段不短的时间。

自从Spencer会在这两所学校就读的消息一放出，它们科学相关学系的入读率就爆升30%。

书包掉落在凳脚边的“叭”的一声，拉回的Aaron的注意，原来视线中的对座已经空了，他的目标正在桌子对面坐着，正慢慢放下手中的咖啡和三明治的盘子。他注视着Aaron几分钟后才开始说话。

“这样似乎挽救了你的颈部肌肉。”

“我....”Aaron不知道怎么接话，他还没打算这么快与Spencer建立联系。他之前还骂两位前任是白痴来着，看来Spencer也不逊于饱经专业训练的探员。Aaron已经输了一棋，如果Spencer刚才是偷偷溜走了，他得很难才能追得上。

“对不起。”

“这不是你该接的话。我是Spencer Reid，很高兴认识你。”

"Aaron Hotchner."他的卧底设定与原本的生活贴近，真正的住址，真正的家庭背景，只是掩盖了从军的经历。他现在是一名遇到中年危机的股票经纪，转行做了律师。幸好他相关知识准备充分，Spencer善于识破谎言，他能不说谎就尽量不说。

“你上周开始和我一起上法律伦理，这个学期后期才加入。”Spencer看着他，好像只是想解开Aaron Hotchner这个谜。值得庆幸的这些问题他已经准备好答案，他遇上一场重大交通事故而腿部骨折，只是没有病历上写的那么糟糕。

“开学前我一条腿骨折了，学校批准了特别豁免，只要我能赶上进度。”

“明白了，那你想做什么律师？”

“家庭案件。你呢？”

“Oh,我不想当律师，只是不想放过Georgetown的法律课程，我在读社会学的博士，还有其他一些。”

“其他一些？”Aaron挑了挑眉毛，Spencer只是笑了笑。

“我在耶鲁有一个法学学位，如我之前所言，我只是不想放过Georgetown的法律课程。”

“有一个...”Aaron利用自己喝咖啡的时候遮住了他的犹豫。 “那你是有多少个学位？”

Spencer笑了，Aaron在座位上动了动。这时侯他不需要这个，他之前从未像现在这样感觉被吸引。只是看他的文件资料不觉得什么，但听他说话，看他微笑，就让大龄海陆上将意乱神迷。17岁那年说服他的母亲让他加入海军陆战队后，他就掩藏了自己性向，海军陆战队比性爱或恋爱更重要。过去几年他也有发生性关系，与那些与他一样藏在柜中的战友。离开了海军陆战队后，他在酒吧里认识了几个安全的、单纯只是为了打炮的朋友。从来没有人这样快速地吸引了他。

“跟我出去约会，我就告诉你。”

“出去...”Aaron感觉他跟天才的对话不在同一个频道，从来没有人让他感觉这样没谱。他需要拿回控制权，不然他会搞砸的。他知道，Spencer有几个心理学学位，但他仍然是神奇的，居然如此容易就突破Aaron的防御，甚至Aaron还是在任务中，有意控制自己的反应。 “你怎么知道我是gay？”

“啐，你不曾注视这里的任何一名女性，包括穿着少两码而让罩杯更挺拔的咖啡师，当那边的Albert掉了一本书时，你的目光停留在他的硕大‘资本’上几秒，你的视线不停地在我身上扫过，那么要不你来这里是为了我，要不你至少喜欢我的外貌。”

这时Aaron亲身体验了Spencer的脑子为什么是一种武器，让Aaron感觉比面对一支狙击枪更危险。他为国家安全局的工作是高度机密，目前Aaron对他的能力仍所知甚少，只知道与密码破译和行动决策有关。Aaron被国家安全局被雇用后，只是出于兴趣在哈佛读了Math 55（大学一年级的数学课，包括抽象代数、实变和复变函数）。他只能假设Spencer并没有发现他NSA探员的身份，只是对他有兴趣。他被告知要尽一切可能地盯紧他，而与他约会......只会导致可怕的结局，Aaron清楚，但它是他目前的唯一选择。

Prentiss知道后不会高兴的。

XxXxXxX

Aaron穿着一条牛仔裤和马球衫，昨晚Spencer告知他穿成这样，以及去GWU的科学实验室跟他见面的时间。他不太确定晚上九点在科学实验室的会是一个怎样的约会，但他仍然去了。Spencer正在跟保安聊天。当他看到Aaron他笑了，这笑容让Aaron的心跳快了一拍。他需要清醒一点，这是一份工作，而不是一个约会。

"Aaron!"Spencer高声向他招手，脸上的笑容更可爱了。

“玩得开心，”保安说着离开了。

Spencer从兜里掏出钥匙圈，领着Aaron进入实验室。 “八点锁门，八点后进去就一定要钥匙。我从那些男孩和女孩们手里抢到了天文学实验室的一个晚上使用权。”

“为什么？”Aaron问。Spencer打算安排一个什么样的约会呢？看在老天的份上，他是一个法律系学生，而不是一个科学迷的书呆。他的脸上可能已经显示他的内心活动，因为天才几秒钟前一直保持着的笑容不见了。

“这样，我们就能独占它，没有任何人会打扰我们。”Spencer把他拉进一个放满了成排座位的大房间，但不是这些座位吸引了他的目光，他的眼睛锁定在房间后面的成堆的枕头和毯子上。“我们可以从原版的三部星球大战中选择，或者魔戒三部曲，或者我们可以从新的Doctor Who电视剧开始。如果以上这些没有你感兴趣的，我记得有人还传了‘拯救大兵瑞恩’进来。”

“我们打算看电影？”Aaron从惊讶中回过神来，他还以为会是纪录片一类的。

“如果你真的想看我们周围的星系的讲座或纪录片，也可以呀，我只是猜你更想看电影而已。我不提供爆米花，上一次天文系学生的‘王者归来’电影之夜，有喝醉的学生把它们洒得到处都是，我猜至少花了两个星期来清理所有的座位，它可以出现在任何可能的缝隙。”

Spencer朝枕头堆移动，Aaron发现与其说是堆，不如说是两个巢。天才选了左边的，Aaron才看清，它们是从长边被缝一起，变成一个可以躺在上面的垫子。他走过去，拿起他的那个，发现上面印的是星球大战。他偷偷看了看Spencer，却认不出是什么。

“你的那个上面是什么？”Aaron问，枕套很漂亮，看上去似乎是一部有趣的电影什么的。

“Doctor Who。大多是第10任博士，他是新版博士里我最喜欢的一个。心中的经典是第4任，David Tennant长比较帅。”Spencer脸红了一下。

Spencer把垫子靠墙放好，小冷冻箱放在他们中间。Aaron说不清他有什么感想，只是像Spencer那样把垫子放好，与他同一时间坐了下来。年轻男人摆弄了一下看上去像自制的遥控，灯光暗了下来，远处的一半天花亮了起来，显示出菜单栏，Aaron终于明白他要看的是不戴眼镜的3D电影。

“这是什么鬼？”Aaron问。

“极客会统治地球。大多数人都戴眼镜，而即使最新的3D电影系统仍需要辅助眼镜，所以Georgetown和GWU的师生一起发明了这个。你是第一个看见它的非科学系的学生，现在，快挑一部我给你的安利。”【译者：原文是poison，反正跟安利差不多，都是用来吃的】

“Doctor Who说什么的？我记得年轻时听说过，但从没看过。”

“新版的更适合零基础观众，说的是一个被称为神秘博士的男人，其实是一名时间领主，用他伪装成20世纪50年代英国警亭的时间机器塔迪斯，在时间、空间中旅行的冒险故事，拯救文明、帮助弱小。他的种族会在死亡后，重生为另一个新的博士。”

Aaron承认他有点心动，而且Spencer似乎对Doctor Who和星战都十分狂热。虽然他看过星战，但在3D屏幕看的吸引力也是一样大，所以Doctor Who和星战打了个平局。“不如我们先看Doctor Who的第一集，如果我不喜欢，就换成‘星球大战4：新希望’？”

“没问题。”Spencer躺在垫子上，满意地叹了一声，又笑了笑。Aaron瞬间选择了拿过小冷冻箱，放在他的另一边，然后把垫子朝Spencer那边拉近，在他身边也躺了下来，俩人身体轻轻碰着。

Spencer身体僵硬了一下，但没有躲开。NSA文件里没有他的感情关系记录，唯一有关是，自从JJ和Henry跟他住一起后，他就从不带约会对象回家。性爱通常发生对方家里，或者偶尔是酒吧的后巷，而且记录得有点不合适的详细，他有五成怀疑这是Spencer自己放进文件里的。

这时Spencer动了，从男人身上俯身捉着冷冻箱把手，把它拉近一点，Aaron不禁屏住呼吸。他的腿在Aaron膝盖上叉开，一手放在Aaron大腿上支撑自己的身体。Aaron以为他会起身跨过去，但他只是这样打开冷冻箱，拿出一个膳魔师保温瓶。

Aaron偷看了一眼冷冻箱，里面有两个看不出什么馅的三明治，一大袋薯片，还有看上去像果冻的杯状物。还有两罐汽水和另一个保温瓶。

“我带了火鸡三明治和原味薯片，你可以喝汽水，我给自己准备了咖啡。”

“这么晚了还喝咖啡？”

“我以咖啡为生。JJ说我血管里咖啡比血液多，有时我不怀疑那是事实。”

音乐开始播放，Aaron定下心观看。Spencer有点奇怪地沉默着，但Aaron能感觉对方的身体在有趣的情节发生前都会动一下，Aaron明白其实他很想说话。他可以明白为什么Spencer这么热爱这部剧，他也喜欢上它了，即使这不是Spencer最喜欢的一任博士。当第二集开始，Aaron递过来一个三明治，打开薯片的袋子，并将它放在他们之间。他打开一罐汽水，喝了一口。

“Spencer你可以说话的，我知道你想说，跟我解释一下这部剧吧。”Aaron笑着，倾身又靠近了Spencer一点。随着第二集播放，Spencer的迷人声音一直伴随，他不会剧透，只是一些如果看了原剧就会知道的人物故事或剧情，演员的花絮。他聆听着Spencer充满热情的声音，猜想他讲课时是否也是如此动听。他知道Spencer虽然是学生，他也会带一些课程的课，而且学生总是人满为患。

第四集过后，Aaron开始投降了，明天8点还有课。他想帮忙收拾垫子，但Spencer把他挥开了。“JJ没出差，今晚有她陪着Henry，凌晨四点我还要来这，所以打算干脆就睡在这里，第二瓶咖啡就是为此准备的，等我醒来后把我从梦游状态唤醒。”

“你打算留在这睡觉？”Aaron质疑。

“为什么还回家呢？我储物柜有换洗衣物，等下我有个实验要做，就在旁边隔两间的实验室。我觉得我们的争论没有意义，我以前也是这样睡，这些垫子就是我专门留下的，Henry和我也常在这过夜。”

“Henry是你儿子吗？”Aaron问，他得记着问一些他不应该知道答案的问题。

“教子，JJ是他的母亲，他的父亲在他出生前就过世了，死于一次就发生在DC这里的银行劫案的枪战中。回去睡觉吧，Aaron。”Spencer倾身，笑着吻了吻他的脸颊。

Aaron有点惊讶Spencer以为他会留下他一人。

“我今晚过得很开心，或者明晚在咖啡店碰面，再计划去哪？”

“我不会让你一个人留在这的，即使那些门锁会保证你的安全，我也不管。”

“我以前也这样睡呀。”Spencer似乎有点愠怒，“就算你在也是一样，比起你我更了解那些有钥匙的人。”

Aaron张了张嘴想反驳，但无言以对。的确，Spencer更熟悉那些有权进入这间实验室的人，比起刚认识不久的自己。他知道自己被Spencer逼到一个死角了，如果他硬要留下，会显得很可疑。所以，取而代之的是，他留下了他的手机号码，"醒来后给我发条短信。"

“没问题。”Spencer对他笑了，看上去无比可爱。

“我说真的Spencer。”Aaron喝光了第二罐汽水，扔掉那些垃圾。Spencer已经铺好他的床准备睡觉了，他挥了挥手打发Aaron。Aaron在他出门时锁好门，作为一个辅助预防措施。当他离开建筑大门，他发现之前保安正进行第二轮巡逻。

“Doctor Reid又在这过夜？”保安笑着问，Aaron点了点头。“我会盯着的，上将。”

Aaron停下步伐，转过身。他知道有探员驻守在学校里，但没有想到会是一个保安。Aaron对又他点了点头，然后继续朝他的宿舍走去。尽管他是班上的新生，由于他的年龄，学校安排了一间单人宿舍。至少他的课程让他觉得有意思，法律总是引起他的兴趣，即使他转向了军人事业。Spencer似乎经常在实验室睡，Aaron不奇怪，但他震惊于文件中竟没有提及这情况，他会确保尽快补充这一点。

他整晚辗转反侧，当四点时，Spencer的来信提示声响起，Aaron放弃继续躺着，选择起床。虽然他现在是丧尸状态，但他保证比其他上第一节课的学生更清醒。

XxXxXxX

他们的第二次约会是在一家高级牛排餐厅的晚餐，第三次是去中国餐馆吃了个简餐后，一起去电影院。第四次本来计划去一家意大利餐厅，Aaron的预订等了两周，可惜Spencer的一个实验失败了，全组人员都得加班而不得不取消。代替它的是自动售卖机的三明治和薯条，Spencer用浓得快要倒不出来的咖啡把它们灌下去。

Spencer的实验搭档用一些Aaron不太能理解的方式取笑他俩，但年轻男人脸上的绯红不难猜。Aaron偷听到Spencer的一个好友说，他是第一个会在Spencer做实验时见面的男友。

现在他们进行到第五次约会，Aaron仍有点不知所措，特别是他将要在他们家，与Spencer和Henry共进晚餐。JJ与BAU一起在外地查案，Spencer把原定出外的晚餐改成家里。Aaron之前有点期待Spencer又会改变主意，从没有人被Spencer邀请去他家。事情发展到这，说明他对这段感情是认真的。今晚之后Aaron必须抽身，用课业作为理由。

Spencer抱着Henry上楼睡觉，Aaron在楼下站着，看着那装饰着客厅的一整面墙的书架。他确信包含了几乎所有科目的书籍，从这些书可没法对Spencer进行侧写，而且他推测这些书跟Spencer书房和卧室的书一样，可不只是摆设。

“他睡着了。”Spencer说，从楼梯缓步而下，Aaron转头看见他手里的婴儿监听器，挑了挑眉毛。

“他不知道有这个。能听到他的房间的动向让我感觉安心点，他上周在新闻里看到警察被击倒，虽然他对父亲没有任何记忆，但晚上还是做噩梦了，他想象力很丰富生动。”

“原来是这样。”Aaron看着他把监听器放在咖啡桌上，向自己走近。Aaron已计划着抽身，他俩得保持一定距离。“你想看电影吗？”

“不。”Spencer面上的表情清楚表达他想要什么，他在自己家里，很安全。Aaron此刻明白，他一开始就不应该答应过来。他艰难地咽了咽口水，试图说些什么。但在这之前，Spencer柔软的双唇就把他要说的话封住。他们之前也接过吻，但那是在公众场合，或第三次约会后Aaron送他回家时、在车里的告别之吻。这一次感受如此不同。唯一阻碍他们继续步入天堂的是，Spencer不知道他的真实身份，而Aaron也真心爱着他，不愿带着谎言与他做爱。

Aaron扶着他的肩膀，试图把他推开，但Spencer以一种让人惊讶的方式把Aaron又逼进死角，成功让Aaron跌坐在沙发上，自己双腿跨坐在他膝盖上。

Aaron可以摆脱，但这可能伤害到Spencer，而他们两人互相摩擦着的坚硬，也无法忽视。

“来吧，Hotch，放松一点。”Spencer在他耳边低语，Aaron被蛊惑了似的双手摸向年轻男子的双臀。他本来是想把他托起，但Spencer轻咬着他的耳廓，带来的过电般的快感，让Aaron把托变成揉按，挺动胯部刻意挤压两人的炙热敏感的硬起。他想要Spencer，渴望着他。他的头脑是惊人的，他体态优美，他的个性诱人。没有一样让Aaron不喜欢的。他无法对与他热情拥吻的Spencer说出拒绝的话。

Aaron一直比其他人更能摸清Spencer的行踪，从天才溜走前，Aaron一直能知道他的所在，因为每次两人分开后，Spencer都会给他发短信。

这时，Aaron像是被一桶冰水浇了一身，Spencer刚才叫他Hotch,Aaron没有跟这边的其他人提过这个昵称。

他推开Spencer，紧紧锁定对方的眼睛，Spencer眼中带着笑意。

“你可花了足够长的时间才发现，上将。现在，我们可以回到，晚上的快乐时光了吗？”

Spencer低头在Aaron的下巴轻轻重重地啃咬，那一串蔓延到男人的喉结、脖根、锁骨窝。Aaron依然处于震惊中，Spencer是怎么发现的？他知道多久了？他希望不是那个保安Agent Griggs告的密。

“你的道德感很强，但Aaron，从你进入了咖啡厅的第一天，我就知道了。”

Spencer没有离开他的膝盖，只是分开了一点，嘴唇因亲吻而红肿丰盈，脸颊因激情泛红。

“我看出如果NSA派出你来保护我，说明我面临不小的威胁。那天晚上你同意让我在实验室留下，非常出乎意料，当然，如果你强迫我回家或者留下来保护我，会让我心生警惕。你非常善于隐藏而尽量不对我说谎，比之前的两任探员出色许多，你的扑克脸让人什么都看不出来。”

“那你是怎么知道我的身份的？”Aaron假设Spencer之前应该不认识他，他们的工作没有接触过，而Spencer过去两年也没去过NSA总部。

“你不记得我了？”Spencer得意地笑着说。

“不。”

“五年前，你参加Maryland的Grove上将的退休庆典，我是作为一个朋友的同伴出席，虽然当时我是短发，还穿着礼服，但不会差太远吧。”

Aaron绞尽脑汁回忆那一晚，他记得这个派对，他是一个人去的，没打算找个女友同行。他想了好久才想起Spencer，他是见过对方，但当时并没太多关注，他无法关注，军队里的“不问不说”(Don't Ask, Don't Tell)政策。他再试图想起与Spencer一起的人，但完全没有记忆。实际上比起当时他认识的人，Spencer是他唯一印象最深的，主要是他得留意着他，以防被突然“电”到而失态。

“看来你想起来了，当时我感觉到你被我吸引了，Aaron。NSA的深交政策意味着你和Prentiss不能发生关系，但我和你没问题呀，我只有一个上司，一个我不可能跟他睡的人。”

“那这就是你想要的吗？Fuck?”Aaron胸中一窒，这话一出口，他就知道糟了。

Spencer的脸一冷，然后不慌不忙地从男人膝上退下，拿起婴儿监听器向厨房走去。

“你可自行离去了，Hotchner上将。明早我会申请另一个新的护卫。”然后径直进了厨房。

Spencer从未邀请约会对象回家，从未。这个房子是他的避难所和保护Henry安全的地方。Aaron仰头靠在沙发上，懊恼地长叹了一声。他只刻只想跟Spencer道歉，而不关心他的任务。他只是必须弄清楚如何做到这一点，而不是再说出什么蠢话。他过于投入沉思中，直到Spencer从厨房出来才抬起头。

Aaron张开了不知何时闭上的双眼，看向站在厨房门廊前的Spencer，他面无表情，但手中的枪清楚地告知了Aaron他在想什么。Aaron有点惊讶他用的是一把Smith and Wesson左轮，脑中过着这款枪的信息，但他摇了摇头不去想这些，从沙发上站了起来。Spencer拿着枪的画面，Aaron估计不会那么容易忘记，他这些年有时会想，他之所以当上阻击手的一大原因是不是自己的gun kink作怪，或者因为他是阻击手而发展出gun kink。

【译者：gun kink又来了，可能有些MM不知道我为何如此在意，在此推荐一文：【Grimm】Fifty Shades of Grimm (原名Dat Bitch!)（Nick/Renard http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=148564&highlight=Dat%2BBitch】

天才的枪没有对着Aaron,所以Aaron知道他可以从天才手里把它取过来，之前读的Spencer的心理评估在脑中闪过，Doctor Spencer Reid曾准确射中首个意图谋杀他的敌人的眉心，他在压力情况下发挥得最好，但当他真的发怒时，他真会不管身前站的是谁，就给对方开个洞。这也是他只是作为BAU顾问的原因，也是唯一对外公开的，他与联邦政府的合作协议。这是他第一次看见Spencer作为联邦探员的样子，值得深思。

Spencer从一开始就知道他的身份，Aaron足够了解他的心，知道Spencer不曾对他说谎，年轻男人把他带回这里，他的家，一个别人没进入过的领地。这不是一个阴谋，Spencer邀请他进入，以示信任，即使知道Aaron为什么会来这。他从未有过Spencer是在玩弄他的念头，他也不在意。

他能想起过去几周，两人相处时，Spencer留下的面包屑线索，从第一晚的“拯救大兵瑞恩”电影开始。

Aaron从沙发离开，表现出要走的样子。他没有直视Spencer的脸，直到他打开离Spencer不远处的大门。他知道他需要做些什么来赢取心中所爱。Spencer没有预料到他的行动。

手里的枪被猛地夺走，Aaron首先把他压向了墙，然后把枪收好，再制住Spencer快袭向他下身的那只手。这时他知道是谁训练出他灵巧的近身搏斗技术。Agent Greenaway几年前离开了NSA，但这之前她一直都在教授近身搏斗，专为没有足够的肌肉和体型使用常规搏斗技的人设计。

“放开我，Hotcner上将，”Spencer挣扎无果后，喘息说着。Aaron保持沉默，一手禁锢着Spencer的双手，用另一只手挡住Spencer试图撞向他的头。他不得不这样，Spencer是一个斗志旺盛的战士。

“小声点，Spencer，你不想吵醒Henry。只要你放松和平静下来。我不会伤害你。”这是一个仔细计算后的决定，Aaron开始亲吻他的脖子后面。这比他的话更能让天才安静下来。 “我为我的话抱歉，是我没有处理好，你一开始就知道我是谁，吓到我了。”

Spencer没有回答，但也没有移动。他转头从他的眼角看向Aaron。

“直到我们说清楚之前，我是不会离开的，如果要一直这样压着你才能好好说话，我也选择这样。你对于我而言不只是一项任务。一开始上头授命我对你进行监视保护，我也只想完成好我的任务，直到你在咖啡厅坐到我对面。我没有想过玩弄你的感情，跟我接头的行动员为此很生气，她以为我在欺骗你的感情。”

Spencer的脸上没有任何情绪变化，Aaron甚至不知道对方是否有在听，“你听到我的话吗？”

"Yes, Sir."

对方只吐出这么一句嘲讽的话，却莫名让Aaron下身一紧，感觉又开始硬了。之前很未有人称呼他sir会引起这种反应，然后他看见Spencer脸上的坏笑。

他是怎么知道这种，连自己都不知道的kink的？Aaron以为他不会应该再如此惊讶，他的脑子是NSA竭力争取的资产，他是他们最好的解码员之一，他处理密码时就像侧写员处理疑犯和犯罪现场。他是如此致命，Aaron努力尝试扭转局面。

“你确定你要这个吗？Doctor Reid”Aaron放开他一只手，用自己的另一只手继续抓着，然后把它们向上举过头顶，前身完完全全地贴着Spencer的后背。“我不与人分享，我有很强的独占欲，一但我拥有了你，就不会放手。”Aaron仔细观察着Spencer对他的话的反应，年轻男人的喘息声更重了，还抬起臀部回蹭着Aaron的硬起。“你想要什么？说出来。”

“你。”

Aaron更用力地把男孩压进墙里，然后却停下动作。

"Fuck."Spencer半是真心地试图扭动挣扎，但这举动只让Aaron坚硬的勃起胀得更大。天才嘴里冒出的脏话让Aaron笑了。

“如果让你的教子听到你现在说的话，他会怎么想呢？”

“还调笑我就太刻薄了，Please, Aaron.”

Aaron轻咬着Spencer后颈洁白的肌肤。"Sir."

"Fuck." Spencer打了一个寒颤. "Please, Sir. 我的卧室因为工作需要是隔音的，这也是我用婴儿监听器的另一原因。"

“你知道我驻守这里了吧？我不会离开的。”

“我也不会，Henry喜欢现在的学校，至少他高中毕业前我们都住这边。JJ享受回到BAU工作，她有自己的私人时间，她很快乐。每个人都很快乐。”Spencer用他的臀瓣中央，尽可能地研磨那炙热。“如果有一根阴茎插进来，我会更快乐。”

“让你淫荡的小屁股滚到楼上，脱干净。”Aaron放开了男孩，退后一步。

Spencer步履一点也不蹒跚地朝楼梯走去，踏上第一个台阶，他的衬衫就脱了一半。

“房子警报器的密码是Tesla的生日。”

Aaron笑看着Spencer几乎是冲上楼，然后他说的话才让Aaron的大脑正常运转，他掏出兜里的手机，查到这位发明者的生日，检查了一遍房子，确认安全后，才跟着上楼进入卧室。

Spencer站在房间中央，只穿着黑色平角内裤。Aaron脱下上衣，扔在放了一摞书的椅子上。房间另一边摆放了一张书桌，上面放着看起来是专门配置的电脑，那应该是Spencer的工作电脑，这也是房间隔音处理的原因。他没有把门完全关上，留下一条小缝隙。

“你戴着一把还是两把枪？”Spencer转头问他。

Aaron笑了笑，转身展示了他腰后的主枪，然后拉起裤腿露出备用枪。他从口袋里拿出Spencer的枪，递还给他。天才走到房间边上，打开他睡的那侧床边上的枪柜，Aaron看见里面已经有一把格洛克。

“我教过Henry枪支使用的安全，和如何清理枪支，比如我的左轮，这是它能放在厨房的原因，起居室还有一个隐藏的枪柜，用假书当封面，里面有两把格洛克19s，它们登记在JJ名下。当然她回家时，她的主枪会放在她的枪柜里。晚点我会告诉你那两个枪柜的密码，这个是Pi的头7位数。你想在这存一把你用的枪的话也可以，床头板挂着一个枪套，可以用来放你的格洛克主枪，里面是空的，因为我不再需要这一把更大的格洛克，左轮好用点。”

“你已经开始教他用枪安全了？”

“没有，之所以开始，是他第一次问妈妈胯上的枪是什么。然后时不时更新课程，家里有五把枪，不教他这些才是危险的。”

Aaron把他的备用枪放进枪柜，俯身找到Spencer说的枪套，设置得很隐蔽，不说不会有人发现。他再次检查了下，才把枪放好。他听见身后Spencer把枪柜关上的门锁声，Aaron估计他是把左轮放进去了。

微微转身，一把抱住男孩的纤腰，把他扔在床上。

Spencer的尖叫让男人愉悦地笑了，他压在男孩身上，Spencer起身想亲吻，但Aaron躲开了。

“你打开监听器了吗？”Aaron问，Spencer点头回答。

“门上有个蓝色的小灯，”Aaron跟着Spencer的话转头看去。“这代表警报器是启动的，如果它因任何原因被关上，包括停电，灯会变成红色。它用的是独立电池组，JJ的房间也有一个。”

“Good.把内裤脱掉。”Aaron起身取下枪套，脱光余下的衣服。Spencer没有从床上起身，只是慢慢扭动着，然后用脚尖把内裤勾下来，他阴茎半勃，因Aaron跪在床上慢慢接近而微微颤抖。

“这画面很美。”

Spencer没有回答，只是羞红了脸。他伸手想把Aaron拉近，Aaron只是抓住他的手。

"躺在床中央, Doctor Reid."Aaron看着Spencer躺好，才从床头柜里找到他想要的东西：避孕套和润滑剂。他把它们放在枕头底下，跨过Spencer，握着他的大腿。“你真爱捉弄人。”

“然后？”Spencer问，手又伸向Aaron，Aaron右手抓住他的双手，压在Spencer的头顶上，下身挺动，Spencer愉悦地闭上双眼享受。

“求我。”

Spencer微微闭了又不甘心的张开嘴，像是有话要说的一般，浅褐色的眼睛瞪的大大。

Aaron对身下的人一笑，“手放好不要动，”他等Spencer点头后，放了自己的手。

Spencer被他哄着分开腿，Aaron伸手拿过润滑剂，他太想要Spencer了，想得几乎要把他吃下去。从在咖啡厅相见的第一天他就想操他，把男孩操进床垫，把他天才的脑子也操得射出来。

Aaron手上涂满润滑剂，在Spencer的入口抚摸徘徊，让他整个身子都颤抖了一下，咬着自己的下唇。

“如果你想要更多，就求我。”

“Fuck. Aaron. Please.”

“Please what?” Aaron微微用指尖在Spencer的入口一刺，没有真的插入。

“Please fuck me.”

“说清楚点。”Aaron滑入手指的第一关节。Spencer动了动手，但只是抓住床头板，Aaron允许了。但他没有料到Spencer会借力挺身，让Aaron的手指插得更深。“你太调皮了。”

“Sir不给我想要的。”Spencer喘息着让Aaron的手指操着自己。Aaron一手制住Spencer的身子，然后用三根手指给男孩做扩张。微微刺痛却让男孩更加的兴奋扭动，呻吟声和请求从Spencer漂亮的口中传来。当入口足够松软湿滑时，男人放开制住他臀部的手。

“在我手上操你自己。”

因为双臀离地而导致很难维持平衡的身体在微微颤抖着，在Aaron的眼中美好的有些过分，另一手握住了Spencer的阴茎，越来越恶劣的玩弄着，从双球到柱身，再到顶端吐着前液的小孔。Spencer仰起身子把自己的阴茎往男人的手上送，摩擦越来越快，胯部一直不停的跟随着他的手指的进出而摇动着。

Aaron舔了舔唇，看着Spencer高潮即将来临来的变化，在年轻男人闭着的双眼再一次睁开的时候，停下了手中一切的动作，拿起避孕套，套在自己巨大坚硬的勃起上。

当Aaron把自己的阴茎缓慢而坚定地送入到了Spencer的后穴中，被沉重而发烫的巨大填满，Spencer吐着热气发出呻吟。

Aaron抓着男孩的大腿，开始抽插，男孩的身子像被折成两半，Aaron想在操他时把他诱人的呻吟声一并吻下。

Spencer松开抓着床头板的手，紧紧抱着Aaron.突然的扭动和紧窒让Aaron觉得爽得快看见天堂了。他把舌头也操进男孩的嘴里，挑弄舔舐，下身同时快速冲刺。他知道自己不能坚持太久。

他挺身躲开男子蹭着他腹部的阴茎，阴茎在后穴内快速的进出着，每一次动作都撞击着Spencer的前列腺。

Spencer后穴不断收缩，恨不得把阴茎绞死在体内，尖叫着一仰头，喷洒出一股白浊。他被操射了，前面没被碰就射了出来。

Aaron依然保持着猛烈的撞击，直到最后一次在Spencer体内最深处射出，把避孕套填满。

Aaron给自己几秒钟的时间喘了口气，从年轻男人的身体退出。他小心给避孕套打了结，扔进在床边的小垃圾桶。Spencer一直闭着眼，呼吸困难。高潮后的Spencer让Aaron觉得更美。看到地板上的衬衫，Aaron把它捡起来，并用它来给Spencer清理。Spencer睁开眼睛，笑了。他滚到Aaron身边，让男人从背后怀抱着他。

Aaron乐于与Spencer依偎入眠，他紧贴着恋人，Spencer带着他一滚，这样俩人都能面对着房门。Aaron心中一暖，恋人体贴他的职责。他不会忘记自己在这的原因，尤其是这种时候。

Spencer迷迷糊糊地先睡了，然后Aaron才让自己也进入睡眠。

XxXxXxX

Aaron伸了伸身子，把Spencer拉进怀里，他对天才的后脑勺傻笑。房间里很安静，即使门是开着的。

他们中间醒来换了衣服后，Spencer就把门打开了。Aaron套上自己的拳击短裤，Spencer则套上睡裤，他原想把睡衣也穿上，但Aaron阻止了，他想感受恋人光滑的肌肤。

Aaron抬头看向开着的房门，发现门上的警示灯变成了红色。不可能是JJ回家了，几个小时前她还在美国的另一边，而案子远未到被侦破的阶段。

他一手圈着Spencer的前胸，轻轻捂着他的嘴。他动的一刹，Spencer也醒了，但年轻男人没有移动，只是轻轻点了点头，Aaron放开手，他以为Spencer还睡着。

“警报器关上了。去找Henry，把他带到这间房，我掩护你。”Spencer从他身上翻过，从枪柜里取出他的格洛克，而Aaron也迅速从床头板的枪套取出枪，开始向门靠近。

当Aaron在走廊里检查JJ的房间，Spencer靠在房门掩护，然后是客用卫生间，这时Aaron才挥手让Spencer出来。Spencer自己检查了Henry的房间，Aaron不想进去吓醒他。

Aaron站在楼梯口，静静探听。他能听见下方有人在房子里移动，这人试图不发出明显的动静。

Aaron在原处站了一会，才回到主卧房。途中他瞄了瞄Henry的卧室，没人。当他发现主卧也没人时，开始紧张了。

“嘘！”

Aaron向发声处看去，看见蹲在衣橱下方的Spencer,在他身后是一个舱口，一个避难室。Aaron庆幸有这个，但Spencer没进去。

“进里面去！”Aaron低声说。Spencer摇摇头，手指张开一寸左右的距离。Aaron靠近观察，里面太小了，如果是JJ和Henry就刚好，但塞不下Spencer，他知道Spencer不可能让Henry出来。

Spencer俯身跟Henry说了些什么，然后舱门关上了。

“下一间房子要装个完整的避难室。”

“地下室有一个，JJ房间也有一个，但门坏了，负责部门明天派人来修。”

“晚了一天就出妖蛾子。待这别动，我去看看能不能发现侵入者在哪。”

Spencer点头，单膝跪在地板上，持枪注视着房门。Aaron看见他这时把眼镜也戴上了。

Aaron从恋人身边离开，朝房门爬行，走廊的窗户把光引了进来，Aaron看见侵入者的影子，他停住，等待着。

五秒后，侵入者从转角走出，Aaron看见对方戴着黑色面具，手上握着锋利的刀刃。Aaron打开枪上的保险栓，侵入者马上后退，当Aaron瞄准他时，侵入者也看清面对的是谁，轻蔑一笑。

“你吗？”侵入者问。

“我？”Aaron回答。

“从股票经纪转职律师，把枪放下来吧，老男人。”

Aaron认出他的声音，他跟Aaron和Spencer一起上同一门课。不管他到底是什么身份，他是有意潜伏在学校里，代表着有可能有更多的间谍。

“实际上，是Agent Hotchner. 如果你想知道我的全名，是Aaron Hotchner上将。”Aaron朝男人肩膀射中一枪，他的刀掉在地上，另一只手迅速向其它武器探去，Aaron的下一枪击中他的膝盖。他无法再移动了。

这时走廊里有一盏小灯开始闪烁，Aaron看着它，担心这是一个炸弹。

“是房子的枪击警报，它会通知NSA和BAU的Penelope Garcia。她会警示JJ，JJ会打电话回来，如果我不接，FBI也会马上包围这里。”Aaron竖起眉毛瞪了跑出来的Spencer一眼，Spencer耸了耸肩。Aaron继续盯着大厅，以防另一名侵入者从楼梯上来。

十秒后，Spencer的电话响了，他笑着把公放打开。

“JJ已经睡了，我就不吵醒她，除非你或Henry受伤了。”

“我们没事，Penny。Hotch放倒了侵入者，Henry待在避难室。”【是的，Spencer和Penelope的昵称都可以是Penny】

“替我奖Hotch一个香吻。我会留意新闻和通报，如果JJ可能在你跟她说之前发现什么，我会打电话给她的。他们的案子有了重大突破，但证据还得处理几个小时。注意安全，小神童。”

“她是一个人物，”Aaron说，抓住了Spencer大笑晃动的肩膀。

Aaron和Spencer的电话相继响起，天才脸上的表情说他的是安全部门，而Aaron的是Prentiss。

“Reid的房子发生枪击，Hotch，安全部正跟他通话，我们已经派出一个小队。”

“一名侵入者，可能需要一辆押护车，肩膀和膝盖中枪。”

“你也在？”Prentiss问。

“在这过夜。还有，Reid从一开始就知道我的身份，所以我们需要制定下一步安排。”

Spencer对他微笑，然后爬进衣橱，按了几个键，把Henry抱了出来。

“你击中谁了吗Uncle Spencer？”Henry问。

Spencer和Aaron因此一直笑着，直到三分钟后，其他保卫人员到场。

XxXxXxX

两个月后

Aaron把车停进车位时，Henry在房子外到处跑，而JJ在他脚后跟紧追。男孩穿着冬天的厚衣，而他母亲并没有。Spencer打开前门，站在那束手看着他的教子试图从母亲的爪下逃离。

Henry是第一个看见车道上的Aaron，小男孩转头朝他跑去，Aaron打开车门，站了出来。

“Uncle Aaron，救我！”Henry叫喊着跳进Aaron怀中。

“你妈妈为什么追捕你？”Aaron问。

“Uncle Derek给了我一把热火水龙系列的大水枪！”Henry兴奋地喊。

Aaron看向JJ，第一次见到她上身全湿透的狼狈模样。一但她接近，Aaron就把Henry移交过去。小男孩一脸被背叛的神情十分完美。Henry被逮回后院的一路上都在尖叫，而JJ则是狂笑。Aaron关上驾驶座的车门，从后座拿出行李包，向他的家和爱人走去。

“行动结束了？”Spencer笑着问，Aaron一走近，他就张开双手抱着男人，俩人接了个小别胜新婚的热吻。

“Prentiss的母亲出现了，所以Prentiss不想跟她处于同一个空间。不要问Prentiss大使是如何知道我们在这国家的哪一个角落，她就是知道。我会跟某人谈谈，查出她是怎么做到的。你们最近怎样？”

Aaron慢慢把Spencer向后推，直到他们都进了屋子，才反手把门关上，他把包一扔，双手环抱着Spencer，重温着与恋人分离一个月后的感觉。Spencer把头藏在Aaron的脖颈处，静静呼吸着。

“计算机科学的大一学生打算在寒假旅行，Henry想跟着去。JJ不想去，幸好Garcia提议她跟着去。新生们很期待，他们将去加州理工学院和硅谷。”

“JJ两周不用查案也不用照顾儿子，打算做什么？”Aaron把手指埋入Spencer柔软的卷发中，轻轻一拉，爱恋地看着年轻男子完美的脸庞。

“Well,因为我们要去Vegas渡假，我想她会跟她女友待家里享受二人世界。”Spencer笑得更开，那是他知道了一个别人不知道的秘密时的狐狸笑容。

“女友？我没发现她在约会。”

Spencer惊讶地瞪着他，“Aaron，Prentiss来这给你送文件，可不只是为了替你省去一趟路。”

“JJ和Prentiss?”Aaron震惊了，他没发现这个，也没想过这事。Oh，他也觉得Prentiss愿意给他送文件很奇怪。回想起来，那是只有当JJ在城里的时候。Aaron笑了，因为他听到后门被关上的声音，他转过身来看到，JJ和Henry都湿透了，即使现在是12月。 “那Prentiss何时搬过来？”

JJ抬头震惊地看着他。Spencer头埋在Aaron的脖子里笑着，整个身体都在颤动。JJ只是盯着他们，嘴巴开合，而Henry趁机跑回去换衣服。

Aaron给自己找的小家庭，用非传统来形容已经是最谦虚了，但他爱着它。

The End


End file.
